Piece of Me
by jam1001pb4eva
Summary: Alt Uni: A holiday of a lifetime may hold the key to the rest of Sara's life, if only she can let go and allow herself to trust again.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone, this is a new story from me set in an alternate universe. Each of the chapters have been inspired by a song which I will tell you at the start of each one. I welcome you to listen to the music that has inspired this MISA fic and also I do love your feedback. Speak soon.**

 **Prologue**

'Leave your message after the beep'

"Michael, erm…its me, Sara. Of course you know that, God I shouldn't babble, not now, I don't have the time, not where I am."

Sara took a pause as a tear rolled down her cheek leaving a trail on the faint layer of foundation on her face. She didn't want him to hear her cry.

"I'm so sorry Michael, I wish I had given you the chance to explain, I should have given us a chance, I was so scared which is stupid 'cause now I'm so scared and now I know what real fear feels like."

Sara choked on a sob and coughed it away, she had to do this and get it out, he deserved this.

"You may watch this on the news and its why I had to ring you, why couldn't you have picked up Michael?"

Sara's voiced lowered even more as the figure outside passed the room she was locked in, a looming shadow outlining the ward walls.

"Oh God"

"Okay Michael, I want you to know that I'm not scared of dying in fact the thought of our memories from our very brief time together is still making me smile even now." Sara felt like her brain, whilst in fight mode, was flipping through every memory she had of him, she had known him for all of a month but it was enough.

"The thing I'm scared of most Michael is not getting to stay with you or telling you what I should have told you that night in the field, do you remember? I felt it then so strongly and I should have just told you."

Sara took a breath and tried to ignore her equally scared companions in the room, a bunch of strangers who would be connected from this day forward even if no-one survived. In a whisper she continued.

"Michael I love you, I pray you get this message."

Sara finally let go and openly sobbed. "I wish I could hear your voice one last time, bye Michael, I love you."

Sara hung up and slid the phone back into the pocket of her white lab coat, she wiped her eyes and pinched the tip of her nose. Still crouched down she finally lifted her head, her eyes meeting the door handle that now started to twist.

"No….please!"


	2. Piece of Me

_**AN: Hi all, thank you for your feedback on the first chapter, this is a much longer one to really start the story off. The song that inspired this chapter and this whole story is Piece of Me by MK and Becky Hill. It was the song that sums up my entire summer and the island (which may or may not be the same island that inspires the holiday) I spent it on. So I hope you enjoy this and I hope to hear from you soon.**_

One month earlier.

A young woman bounded up the stairs to the apartment block, she was hurried in her manner, her dark hair flowing behind in the wind. She was carrying two bags that were filled with the days shopping and the woman was starting to lag now she was at her intended destination. Getting to the top of the steps she pressed the number 10 buzzer and waited. Suddenly the air filled with a familiar crackling sound and then background music followed loudly over the intercom.

As she tried to work out if she had gotten the wrong apartment a familiar voice sounded. "Hello" The voice sounded odd as if out of breath.

"Sara it's me, you ok?"

"Yeah sure, come up"

The large doors at the front of the building clicked, the woman quickly pulled the handle and shimmied her way through letting the door close behind her. She loved Sara's building, the design of the interior was traditional wood but with bright colours that filled the walls, it created a welcoming reception that helped you escape the busy and business like city outside.

With her bags in tow she climbed the first floor stairs, thankful that it was only one floor to her friends apartment. Number 10's door was ajar already having been unlocked in anticipation of her friend just letting herself in and the music she heard on the intercom was now blaring out the door which made Veronica raise her eyebrows. She shook her head and followed the music down Sara's corridor, walking past familiar pictures that were hanging on her walls, Veronica could tell you exactly what pictures they were in what order, she had been here that many times plus Sara was predictable and organised, the photo's were hung in a timeline, starting from childhood ending up with a picture taken only last month as she neared her bedroom.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh, Sara was dancing around her room, well trying to, circling her double bed and dropping various bits of clothing into the open suitcase that was sitting on the middle of the bed and doing it to the beat of the song which was quite upbeat. Veronica dropped the bags on the floor which caused Sara to jolt round and smile at her closest friend.

"Hey V!" Sara moved back to her wardrobe, she was looking for her white summer dress which she knew had to be hiding at the back somewhere.

"Sar, you know I could hear your music from outside right?"

"Oh gosh is it that loud?"

"How can you not tell" Sara looked up at Veronica and motioned for her to turn the music down on the stereo that was sitting on top of Sara's dresser just by the door. Veronica did so.

"So what's with the music anyway, not usually your taste" Sara moved back to her suitcase after finally finding her favourite dress and after folding it and placing it down she paused to look at her friend.

"I know I know, but I heard it the other day on the way to work and first it got me excited about our trip away especially with where we are going first but then I listened to the lyrics and it made me think about Paul" At the sound of his name Veronica gave Sara a disapproving look. "No not like that, I mean it makes me think about how over him I really am, now I don't feel like I'm missing out losing him, it's him thats missing out."

"Phew, I thought you'd took a hundred steps back" Sara rolled her eyes at her friend but she knew what she had meant and really reflecting in her words was relief, Sara knew how much Veronica had put up with by helping her get over her relationship with Paul. Of course she was thankful.

The two women then sat down together on the edge of Sara's bed and continued their conversation.

"So are you nearly done cause we've got to get going soon" Veronica asked her friend.

"Yep, I can't believe I have 3 and a half weeks off work, can't wait to just sit on a beach, swim in the ocean and just sleep, I won't have to worry about difficult decisions or working hours over what I should, this is exactly what I need, thank you so much for organising it."

"Hey, I organised this for me, I just needed someone to come with!" Sara shot a look at her closest friend and Veronica responded with a laugh. "I'm joking" Sara nudged Veronica's shoulders and then jumped up, she motioned to her suitcase.

"Right come on then, you sit on it and I'll zip it up"

A few hours later and Sara was sitting in Veronica's kitchen, her suitcase was by the front door and she was waiting for V to finish upstairs before they could set off to the airport.

Veronica's boyfriend entered from the living room and smiled over at Sara.

"Lincoln, is she nearly done?"

"Nearly, she's juts stressing that she can't find her charger" Sara rolled her eyes, V was attached to her phone it was ridiculous really. "Anyway are you looking forward to your break?"

"Yes! Majorly but I am sorry though about you missing your anniversary" Lincoln moved to the other side of the breakfast bar that Sara was sitting up and leant forward.

"Don't worry I'm working on that date so I'm happy she's going to get to do something fun instead of waiting at home for me" Sara squeezed Lincoln's arm in support.

"I'll make sure she calls you"

"Call who?" Sara and Lincoln looked over to the archway to see Veronica standing ready and suitcase in tow.

"Never mind V lets get going"

Lincoln dropped his keys on the kitchen side, leant over the counter of his breakfast bar and waited for his phone call to be answered.

"Hello"

"Took you long enough, thought you were ignoring me there for a sec"

"Shut up Linc, you feeling lonely? Did V get off ok?" Lincoln opened his fridge and grabbed a beer, as the voice spoke, he continued through to his living room and slumped down.

"Yeah she's gone, I'm glad for the peace, that car journey to the airport was not fun, girls can be so loud."

"It's called excitement Linc!"

"I know I know, anyway you looking forward to our own holiday?"

"Yep, you sure the girls don't mind us hijacking their trip?"

"Nah, it's only for part of it anyway, we get to chill on a Spanish beach and drink lots of beer plus I get to see my woman on our anniversary."

"They do know that we're coming don't they?"

"Erm sort of"

"Linc!"

"Look I want to surprise her, so I thought best to leave out the fact that we're going to be seeing them in two days"

"I hope for your sake it pays off"

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you in two days"

Lincoln put the phone down and turned on the tv, now to fill the next two days he thought.

Michael turned off his phone and put it on charge, in two days he will be joining his brother on a well deserved break, he just hoped his sister in law and her friend would not mind the intrusion.


	3. False Alarm

**Hey everyone, this is a new chapter. Sorry it has been a while, been so busy with work and I also got broken into a couple of weeks ago so I have been dealing with a lot of police stuff. Hope you like this new chapter named after one of my favourite songs at the moment called False Alarm by Becky Hill. Please as always leave a review, I love to make my work better. Thank you.**

Sara stood in front of the hotel mirror in their room, she was pushing her shoulders forwards and back and changing direction, her face looked uneasy and undecided.

"V, do you think this will be ok for today?" Sara was pushing down on her white summer dress as she continued to check over her outfit in the mirror. The dress had circular cuts on it which showed parts of the yellow bikini underneath. "V?" Sara called out again. "V are you listening?" Sara looked around the corner to see Veronica sitting on the bed closest to the balcony, she was pushing buttons on her phone.

"Veronica, you ok?" Her friend finally looked up. "What? Oh sorry I'm trying to get through to Linc but I can't connect to his phone."

"Well he's probably just in an area with no signal"

"I know but it's our anniversary and I haven't heard from him at all"

"Christ V give him a chance we are 6 hours in front"

Sara walked over to the bed and plonked herself down next to Veronica, "I'm sure as soon as he's awake you'll hear from him"

Veronica pushed out a shaky breath. "You're right, wow I still feel crappy from last night"

The girls had been on the island for two days and the night before had been their first venture out into the party town. Both of them had agreed to take it easy however with the offers of all you can drink bars that plan quickly went out the window.

"Don't V, the thought of it makes me want to be sick again, let's just go down to the beach and die slowly whilst burning to a crisp"

"Fine, fine, fine but no burning for you, your skin and the sun don't mix, sun screen please"

"Yes Mom" Sara shot up and flattened her dress again "Now what do you think of my outfit?"

The girls had found two sun beds on the white sandy beach just a few minutes walk from their hotel. The suns rays was glaring down and it felt like the atmosphere was getting hotter by the second, it had been two hours since both of them had left the hotel and Veronica had still not heard from her husband back at home. Sara slowly lifter her sunglasses up and peered at Veronica trying to manoeuvre herself to reach for her bag without lifting herself off the bed.

"If you touch that phone one more time"

Veronica shot her friend a sheepish look and slowly lay back down.

"I no, sorry, I'm so mad that he hasn't called or messaged me." Sara put her sunglasses back over her eyes and relaxed back down.

"Maybe he can't connect or get through"

"Maybe" Veronica sighed.

"Look I can't imagine Linc forgetting your anniversary, he loves you and its so clear that he worships the ground you walk on, so chin up and stop moaning." Sara once again looked across at Veronica and lifted her sunglasses. "It could be worse you could be like me single and alone at 30"

"Stop wallowing Sara, your free of that douche bag and free to enjoy your life"

Sara scooped up a handful of sand and threw it at her closest friend. Veronica shot up in mock anger "Bitch"

Both girls laughed and settled back down. Sara though back to the year she wished she could forget. It had started well with Paul, he was attentive, loving and always buying her things which looking back should have been a warning. He had been controlling especially towards the end. Paul had wanted to know where she was all the time, if she was late from work, if Veronica had been late dropping her off. Sara first thought he was being protective and for a while she thought it as a sign of his love for her but towards the end it was exhausting and she finally realised that his lack of trust stemmed from his own infidelity. It had been Lincoln (with Veronica's help) that had told her that Paul was cheating, he never revealed his source but he had texts amongst other proof to prove it was real.

Sara thought back to that night.

 _Sara roamed the living room in her apartment she was too angry to sit down and wait, suddenly the sound of the door clicked open and Sara whisked her head round to the noise and there he was with a bunch of flowers and a silly grin on his face._

 _"_ _Hello Sara" Paul said as he walked over to her, he quickly noticed her demeanour. "Honey what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Who are the flowers for Paul" Sara just about spat out his name._

 _"_ _You, who else would they be for?"_

 _"_ _Oh I don't know" Sara turned her back on him and walked towards the large floor window at the other end of the room. "Is the card written for me or Gretchen?"_

 _Paul's smile slightly faltered then he regained himself and continued. "Now Sara why have you gotten yourself all worked up for, has Veronica been filling your head with stories again?"_

 _"_ _Don't patronise me Paul" Sara spun around and pointed at him. "Don't you dare try to deny it. I've seen the proof, you've been fucking her for 4 months Paul."_

 _Paul dropped the flowers and looked straight at Sara and this time the smile had gone. With a blow of air he began to explain._

 _"_ _You know what? I don't even have the energy to lie to you, your not even worth lying for" Sara looked Paul in the eyes and couldn't believe that even though he was in the wrong he was still so harsh. "Your nothing Sara, boring, well planned with no excitement and I didn't want to say this but since starting this relationship you've really let yourself go" Paul began to smile again but not in a nice way. It had been replaced with a slimy smile that oozed with smugness. "Do you know what it's like to lie next to a frigid, cold dead person for a year, your always working, you care about your patients more then you do about pleasing me. Did you never think I wouldn't get bored with you" A tear escaped Sara's eye and slid down her face which only seemed to drive Paul on even more. "Now Gretchen, what a hot piece of ass she is, nothing like you. She kept me warm when you were away working on night shifts and I never wanted your night shifts to end."_

 _Paul turned and walked away a few steps then turned back to face Sara. "Now we can argue about this some more or we can skip it and get on with our evening because lets face it your not going to do a damn thing about it are you Sara?"_

 _"_ _Get out" Sara whispered._

 _Paul looked at her and laughed and then turned towards the sound coming from the hallway._

 _"_ _You heard her Paul, leave." Lincoln was walking swiftly towards Paul with Veronica trailing, she was trying desperately to hold Lincoln back._

 _"_ _I'll go when she tells me too"_

 _Sara was still standing in shock at what she had heard trying to grasp any sort of reality to her situation._

 _"_ _She has a name and Sara has already told you so leave before I throw you out"_

 _"_ _Fine" Paul looked at his girlfriend "I'll be at mine when you decide to come crawling back"_

 _"_ _Piss off Paul" Veronica smiled at Sara's sudden outburst and made her way over to her friend._

"Stop wallowing Sara"

"Haven't you already told be that today"

"Yep, so listen to me and stop, your past all that now"

Sara suddenly sat up and swung her legs over to stand. "You're right, I'm going for a swim. I'll be back in a bit" Sara started to head for the sea. "And don't touch that phone".

Veronica laughed as she continued to sun bathe.

Sara was standing in the sea, the water lapping up to her waist, she was enjoying the cool water as the sun beamed down on the top half of her body. This holiday was everything she needed at this moment she thought, to relax and clear her mind, it had been a long time coming. Suddenly Sara felt water splashing on to her right side, she ignored it the first time thinking it was a kid getting over excited but when the second lot of water hit her and she heard laughter following she turned to the source.

Sara stood shocked at the figure in front of her. "What the" Sara swallowed her shock "Linc what are you doing here?"

"Hey Sara, sorry to gatecrash but I had to be with my woman on our anniversary." Sara dropped her head and smiled, typical Lincoln she thought. Sara waded through the water and gave him a hug.

"She'll be so excited, she hasn't heard from you all day and now I know why"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Did you come all this way by yourself?"

"God no, I brought my brother" Lincoln pointed to the male figure standing on the shore line, Sara turned and looked and instantly went red in the face. The man standing in front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had the same bald head as his brother but he was obviously younger and his eyes, she felt were just piercing through her. He began to walk into the water towards her.

"Hi, I'm Michael" He introduced himself and offered his hand forward. Sara took it easy and as she did Michael brought her in closer and kissed her cheek. Sara thought her face was on fire on the place he had planted his lips. Get a grip she thought to herself.

"So how did you find me?" Sara found her voice and looked back at Lincoln, as she did she didn't notice Michaels glare as he took in the sight in front of him. He was admiring his view, Sara looked liked heaven he thought, her figure reflected in the water and mixed with the sun which made it look like she was glowing. Michael thought she was the most perfect woman he had ever seen.

"We are in the same hotel as you, so we asked a few of the waiting staff and one of them had seen you come onto the beach, we've only just arrived we landed around an hour ago." Lincoln explained, he was looking around trying to spot his wife.

"Well let me take you too V, she's going to freak"

The three of them walked out of the water and following Sara's lead headed over to where Veronica was still sunbathing oblivious to the new arrivals.

Veronica was lying on her front with her head down, Lincoln stood over his wife allowing the water from the sea to drip from his body on to hers.

"Sara, first of all why are you standing over me and second of all why are you getting me wet?"

"I'm not getting you wet" Alerted to the fact Sara's voice came from the side and not above Veronica quickly rolled over and gasped.

"Lincoln!" Veronica jumped up and landed on her husband. Lincoln caught her and began walking down towards the sea as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I suppose that was worth the trip" Michael said looking down at Sara who had now sat down on her bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad. She was miserable today" Sara chuckled and Michael joined in as he sat on the bed across from her. "Did you have a good flight?" Sara asked trying to avoid Michael's gaze.

"Yeah was ok, you don't mind us being here do you, I did try to warn Lincoln that this was your trip"

"No not at all" Sara interrupted finally allowing herself to look up at Michael. "It will be nice to have some male company, the male reps are ruthless here, they try anything to get you into a bar"

"I can see why" Michael subconsciously smacked himself in the head, way to go you've known this girl for 10 seconds and your already flirting.

Sara giggled and looked down "Thanks"

"So I hear your a Doctor" Michael asked.

"You heard right, I work at the General downtown." Sara explained.

"I hear a lot, Veronica and Lincoln talk a lot about you, your a good friend, it's a shame we haven't met until now" Michael smiled over at Sara, it was true he thought they were always talking about her, always trying ruthlessly to set them up, up until actually meeting her he had never been interested plus he knew she had been in a relationship until recently.

"I know and actually its the other way around" Michael looked up at her. "They have been the good friends to me, always supporting me and being there. Lincoln threw my ex out my apartment" Sara chuckled at the memory.

"I heard, sorry about that by the way, that couldn't have been easy" Sara again looked down.

"Wow they have talked about me haven't they"

"Oh no sorry Sara, I didn't mean to bring it up, they only told me the basics and to be honest he really sounded like a dick" Michael kicked the sand slightly, way to make a first impression.

"No its okay, he was a dick" And Sara laughed again. Michael decided that that was the best sound in the world and he always wanted to make her laugh.

Michael and Sara continued to chat until the happily married couple returned, they decided as a group that they would all go for dinner later that evening to celebrate. As the new foursome continued to chat on the beach with Sara laughing at everything Michael was saying, Veronica looked at them both and when Sara caught her eye she gave her a knowing look. This holiday may be just what the doctor ordered.


	4. Into You

**AN: Hey, thank you so much for your reviews so far. Hopefully you enjoy the next chapter, this one is entitled Into You.**

"You like him, don't you?"

Sara popped her head around the door frame from the bathroom she was standing in. "Who?"

Veronica scoffed, "Don't play dumb Sara, you know who."

"What, Michael?" Sara looked up as if to think however she couldn't control the smirk growing on her face. "Yeah, he seems nice"

"Nice" Veronica started "Nice, oh please Sara you were laughing at everything he said!"

"He's a funny guy"

"Sara he's my brother in law and I've known him for years and years, he's not that funny, I just think he's made an impression on you is all"

Sara fully came out of the bathroom then, she was ready for the evening and completely guilty for putting in a little bit more effort than usual and she was desperately trying to tell herself that it had nothing to do with the very attractive younger brother of Lincoln that had appeared so suddenly into her life.

"I thought that was your final night outfit?" Veronica asked raising her eyebrows, she knew exactly what Sara had done. It wasn't lost on her how Sara's mood changed dramatically when Michael arrived. On the beach and walking back to the hotel it seemed that Sara hung on to every word he said and Michael seemed just as keen. She was worried though, only slightly, Sara had been hurt and she remembered the late-night phone calls, the struggle to eat and effort it took just to get her to go out after Paul. Veronica didn't want her friend moving too quickly and the connection was now family, it could cause problems if things went south. Veronica tried to shake her thoughts away, they had only spoke it didn't mean anything.

"Well I thought I would wear it tonight, see if I could make an impression" Sara smirked and quickly turned around as she said it.

"I knew it!" Veronica shot up and then burst into laughter. "What has Linc done?"

The door knocking suddenly made Sara jump, the noise interrupting her thoughts. As she was closest Sara reached for the door and opened it to find Michael the other side.

"Oh wow" Sara blushed at Michael's slip and found it hard to look at him straight, "you look amazing" Sara's face continued to flush but then silence followed of the awkward kind.

"You know Michael she really made an effort tonight" Veronica peered over Sara's shoulder, "I can't imagine why" Sara pushed Veronica back whilst she erupted into giggles.

"Brilliant, thanks for that Vee, can we just go?"

Michael offered his arm "Shall we?"

The foursome had headed to a small Italian restaurant set on the beachfront a few minutes away from their hotel. Michael and Sara were sitting opposite each other over the table as were Veronica and Lincoln. Michael had found it hard to take his eyes away from Sara, she looked beautiful and he couldn't clear his mind long enough to not think about how he really wanted to know her better. Lincoln and Veronica had noticed the obvious attraction between the two and kept sharing knowing looks every time Sara giggled at something Michael said or when Michael asked question after question about her life.

Once the meal was over the group decided to hit some local bars before the night came to an end and before they all new, drinks had been flowing and they were all feeling the effects. Sara popped to the bathroom and as Vee saw Sara disappear into the large crowd of dancers she felt this was the time to speak to Michael about his intentions with her friend.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Michael looked at his sister in law and smirked.

"I'm waiting for my next drink Vee, why what are you doing?" Michael laughed at his own joke something he never did, must be the alcohol he thought.

"Very funny Michael, I meant with Sara" Veronica pulled the most serious face she could muster but was struggling due to her tipsiness.

"Nothing I'm just getting to know her" Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Look Vee she's beautiful and we click I'm just going to see where this leads, I like her." "Michael you've known her for five minutes" Veronica exclaimed.

"No, I've only just met her but you and I both know I already know a lot about her, you pair talk about her all the time and how great she is plus I learnt a lot from that idiot!" Veronica snorted at Michael's comment.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"Don't play dumb Michael, you know what"

"No, I'm just getting to know her I don't need to bring him up or how I know about it all."

"I agree but don't leave it too late, she has a right to know"

"Heads up" Lincoln shouted across the room with another set of pitchers, at the same time Sara came back out of the bathroom and looked over at the group. Flashing a million-dollar smile at Michael she knew this was going to be a good night, as she began to walk through the crowd she found herself stuck, someone had closed her pathway and she didn't know who. Sara realized that when she tried to look around it was blurry; the effects of the alcohol drank that night were showing its signs and she started to feel vulnerable. Circling around herself she then realized she had become the center of attention for a few men who seemed to have closed ranks around her.

Michael was stood still, he didn't move, just stood watching as Sara became surrounded. She was beautiful and gorgeous and of course she would attract attention but that didn't mean he had to like it nor that he could do nothing about it. "Linc? Watch my drink" And with that Michael walked with purpose to save the object of his affection.

Sara didn't know what to do. She was trying to find an open route so she could remove herself from the ever-closing space she found herself in. In her drunken state, she even contemplated just sitting on the floor until closing time, Sara giggled at the thought and turned around again. Suddenly she met a pair of cool blue eyes and time stopped. They both studied one another and lost themselves in each other's eyes, neither of them daring to move. A new song started over the speakers in the bar and Michael swallowed hard, he moved his head down towards her and Sara stood and watched as he drew nearer. Michael leant passed her face and whispered "Dance with me"

Michael looked back to Sara and waited nervously, in what felt like slow motion, Sara nodded and a small smile grew on her face. Michael took this as his cue and placed his hands on her waist and began to move to the beat. Sara followed his lead and brought her arms around to hook behind his neck and held his gaze, she didn't know if it was the drink, lust or both that made her move her body closer to his but she didn't care, she loved the feel of their bodies touching, it was like a shock to her skin every time.

"Oh my god!" Veronica stood firm rooted to the ground in shock, Lincoln had his head on her shoulder as he leant over from behind.

"I didn't know he had it in him"

"Your brother doesn't dance, Sara doesn't dance, what the hell is going on?" Lincoln laughed in her ear.

"You want to join them?" Lincoln asked his wife with amusement.

"Lincoln we don't dance but we do drink, let's go" With that Veronica pulled her husband away towards the bar.

Meanwhile on the dance floor the newly formed couple was growing in confidence and Sara turned herself around so her back was to Michaels front, her one arm keeping a hold of the back of his neck. They moved together, heat growing and growing between the two moving bodies. Michael was struggling to keep control as she was rubbing against all the right places. He didn't want to stop and his drunk fueled brain was telling him not to however his sensible side, the side that was falling hard for this woman was telling him to slow it down and so he did. He turned her around and leant his forehead against hers and as he kept them both moving to the song he stared and drank her in.

Sara didn't want to pull away, this was so unlike her, well unlike her older self. She had never felt this kind of connection with anyone and it scared her, she had known him all a day and yet he filled her thoughts up so completely. Sara broke the stare and looked down, she was scared, this doesn't happen, not to her. Michael took his fingers and placed them under her chin drawing her face back up to meet his, he smiled at her and Sara decided to stop thinking, she needed to relax for once, not over think and enjoy her damn holiday. Sara smiled back and drew her face closer to his, there was barely any space left between them. She stared at his lips and then looked back into his eyes, it would take the smallest of movements for her lips to meet his, to share their first kiss.

Sara swallowed hard and closed her eyes.


	5. Unconditional

_**Evening all, again a huge thank you for your kind words and encouragement. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have a feeling you will.**_

There was a crack in the thin white curtains which allowed the glaringly bright sunlight through the window onto Sara's face. This was making the already hungover woman even more uncomfortable, if she only had the energy to roll away. Sara couldn't decide if she was too hot or too cold, she also felt like she could be lying on the ceiling!

"Help me!" Sara's strained voice was met with silence, she frowned, where was Veronica.

"Vee…. Seriously help me" Sara attempted to roll herself over however every tiny move sent a sharp pain through her brain, she squeezed her eyes shut. _You're so stupid Sara!_

After what felt like ages, Sara heard a sound coming from the bathroom and instantly recognised it as the sound of someone puking. She giggled to herself and then instantly regretted it after the pain it caused. Guess she wasn't the only one regretting the amount of alcohol drank last night.

After some time, Veronica slowly walked out the bathroom, one hand holding her belly and the other holding her head. "I'm dying" Veronica spat out as she slowly slid back down into her own bed.

"Join the club" Sara managed to croak out. "I don't even remember getting back here, what the hell happened?"

Veronica managed to giggle slightly and then instantly grimaced, too early to laugh. "You don't remember much then huh?"

"Nope, do I really want to? I'm sensing from this hangover that I was a lot of fun"

"Yep, been a while since I've seen you that relaxed and enjoying yourself" Veronica paused, should she continue. Sara had let herself go last night Veronica remembered, dancing with Michael and the scene they caused. She was glad Sara was enjoying herself, V just wasn't so sure how she should feel about the unfolding situation.

"I didn't know you could dance so well"

Sara opened her eyes wide at her friends last statement, "wait what?" Veronica laughed quietly, knowing the punch she had just landed. Sara raced through her memories, desperately trying to remember. _Dance! I don't dance…oh no!_

"Oh no" It suddenly all came rushing back. The walk back from the bathroom, been circled by a few men and then Michael. The tension, movement oh and the staring. Sara closed her eyes thinking about how lost she got staring into his eyes, she remembered feeling, _God what did I feel._ Sara didn't know but her tummy turning over this time wasn't because of the alcohol.

"I can't believe you nearly kissed him" Veronica said as she slowly looked at her phone through squinty eyes. "I'm just glad you both got knocked into before you both did something you regretted and ruined this holiday." She continued to message back Lincoln as she waiting for a response off Sara, when nothing came back she looked over to the other side of the hotel room. Sara was now laying on her back with one arm resting over her face covering her eyes. "Sara, you okay?"

Sara nodded but still didn't answer, Veronica concerned moved off her bed and walked over to her frozen friend and sat down beside her. "Sara, what is it?"

"I'm so stupid"

"What?"

"What he must think of me". Veronica sighed as she brushed some of Sara's hair away from her forehead.

"He doesn't think anything badly of you, he was there too you know, I believe it was Michael himself who initiated the first move" Sara moved her arm off her face and looked up at Veronica.

"I don't know what I'm doing V, there's something there I can't deny it but I can't do anything with it, it's too soon for one, after Paul I'm still in my belief that all men are pigs." Veronica scoffed at this and pulled a face. "Also I made such a fool of myself last night he's probably half way back to the states by now."

"Firstly if you're feeling something then your opinion of men is shifting, also you didn't make a fool of yourself, I swear, now I'm going to check on Lincoln before I throw up again and on my return, I'll bring you some flat soda to line your stomach and we can get back out there." Sara raised her eyebrows at the last statement. "Back on the beach I mean, no more alcohol…ever!"

Sara had managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep after Veronica left, only waking when her body temperature had significantly rose and she had found herself lying in a pool of her own sweat. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized the air conditioning had turned off and she desperately needed water. Checking her phone, she realised she had napped for two hours and still felt no better for it. Feeling on the floor beside her bed her hand landed on a bottle of water from yesterday, knowing it was warm she didn't care, her mouth was too dry to be bothered. After a few swigs of water, she dropped it down and lay her head back on the pillow. Where was V she thought, she had after all promised her soda to cure her from this hangover. As soon as she thought it Sara heard the door click and open behind her, with a sigh of relief she closed her eyes and spoke.

"Oh Vee thank god; I've just woke up feeling like my mouth was full of sand from the Sahara. Please tell me you have that soda?" Sara swallowed hard again, _this is what happens when you pretend to be 21 again Sara!_ She thought. "How are the men? Is Lincoln dying too? Did Michael ask about me? I bet he feels just as stupid" Sara paused to take a breath, she knew she was rambling, anything to take her mind off the boxing match that was going on in her head right now.

"Stupid about what?"

Sara froze, what was he doing here, in her room. She mentally checked that she was wearing clothes underneath the sheets. Still not turning to face him she asked "What are you doing here Michael? Where's Veronica?"

Michael stayed standing in the hallway of Sara and Veronica's hotel room, not daring to move any closer. He hadn't meant to have walked in but he had been knocking for ten minutes and after not getting any response he had become worried so using the key Veronica had given him Michael let himself in, cautiously of course. "I'm sorry Sara but I had knocked, I got worried. Veronica is currently vomiting into Lincolns toilet and can't really move so she asked me to bring this drink down, she said you needed it, so I'll just pop this down here and I'll make myself scarce." Michael then placed the drink down next to the room's TV and began to walk towards the door.

"Michael wait" Sara turned over carefully as not to anger her head anymore. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound off, I just feel really ill and a little bit embarrassed." Sara said this with a bit of laughter attached, propping herself on her elbow, she was grateful for the oversized T-shirt she was wearing to cover her modesty.

Michael turned around and faced her smiling at the image in front of him. "I know I know, I look like something from the walking dead!" Sara ran her hands through her hair trying desperately to make herself look a bit better. "I promise hangover is not my usual trend"

"Sara, trust me you wear hangover well"

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment" The both laughed and Michael sat on the edge of her bed. His hand landing inches from Sara's, an action both were struggling to ignore.

"Sara" "Michael" They said the others name at the same time and then paused, the situation getting more awkward by the second. Sara looked up at Michael and allowed herself to make eye contact for the first time that day. "Sara, erm, about last night" She continued to look at him, urging him to continue. "I had a lot of fun"

"You remember all of it then?"

Michael let out a breathy laugh that sent tingles down Sara's spine. "I do and I wanted to let you know that I don't regret it so please don't feel stupid or embarrassed." Sara smiled at his honesty.

"Thank you"

Michael then looked down and stared at their hands, slowly he moved his fingers and touched Sara's fingertips, silently asking permission to continue. Sara moved her hands forward until Michaels hand covered her own, resting his hand on top Michael looked up again and stared. "Look Sara, I don't know what this all means but I know I enjoy your company, last night was a lot of fun and so I was hoping that I could take you out for something fun today, maybe. Veronica is going to stay with Lincoln for a bit so I thought we could go mini golf if you're feeling up to it."

Sara smiled in return and nodded. "Pass me my soda first, then hopefully I won't feel like I'm dying so much."

Along the cliffside the couple walked to the sound of the sea crashing upon the rocks, a gentle cold spray would reach them occasionally, a relief in the humid heat that surrounded them. Michael would regularly look over and watch Sara stare out at the ocean, her beauty was staggering to him, losing himself in her features Michael would have to shake himself out of his thoughts just before he was caught. Sara could sense his peering and secretly enjoyed it, attention from the opposite sex usually came with a side order of leering and inappropriateness but not Michael, he was different, gentler in a way.

After sensing him looking at her Sara found the courage to look back at him and smiled. Michaels eyes lit up in wonderment.

"Do you like it here?" Michael asked, deciding he wanted to learn everything about her and on top of what he already knew, he had details and amazing stories from his brother and sister in law plus details from his work colleague that he decided he was going to take with a pinch of salt. If it was all to come out eventually that he knew of Sara in more ways than one, he wanted Sara to understand that he did his best to find out everything for himself and was not influenced by sour little men.

"I do, it's weird" Sara paused and looked back out at the sea "I thought I would miss the hustle and bustle of the city but it's so peaceful here and picturesque"

Michael raised his eyebrows at her as she looked back at him, "Okay peaceful in the day, not so much the night" They both laughed as they walked towards the mini golf.

"How is the head?" Michael asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"It's better thank you, company is helping the healing process"

"I'm flattered"

Blushes appeared on both their cheeks and in unison they both looked down to the floor to hide their giveaways. The gate was coming closer and Michael started to feel in his pockets for his wallet.

"You played before?" Michael asked as they approached the paying booth, the couple settled in the queue which was three persons deep. "Erm yeah a few times" Sara explained quickly her reaction not going unnoticed by Michael.

"You not enjoy it or something because we could have done a million other things"

"No, no it's okay" Sara hesitated wondering to start dishing to this person who was still kind of a stranger about her ex. Michael peered down at her waiting patiently for Sara to continue.

"It's just the last time I did this it was with my ex Paul and anything associated with him is bad and negative and I want to move past them."

"Well how about making better memories?"

Sara smiled again and aimed it straight at Michael, his words filling her tummy with butterflies. "I'd like that".

Michael and Sara had spent the best part of three hours playing golf and enjoying each other's company. During their games, they had chatted away, finding information out about the other. At many points in the game they had shamelessly flirted, testing the others boundaries and happily seeing the positive response each time.

To say it was going well was an understatement.

Michael had even used the 'let me show you the proper technique trick' to be able to stand behind her closely and touch her arms. Sara had known what he was doing but she loved his attention and wasn't at all ashamed when she slightly moved her behind a little bit closer to his torso. A point at which she noted he lost his train of thought whilst speaking to her, two can play at this game she had thought.

The sun had begun to set when they walked back towards their hotel and once again they had reached the tallest part of the cliffside from where they had passed earlier. Sara stopped and looked out noticing the sun half setting behind the island, it tinted her surroundings with a calming orange colour. She had never seen anything like it before so she perched herself on the wall and continued to stare outwards.

Michael watched Sara watch the sun, she was glowing and he was sure it wasn't because of his environment. He was in trouble and he knew it, before he thought that being intoxicated had influenced his views of her but after today Michael had no doubt of his feelings.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sara muttered.

"Isn't it just" Michael responded not taking his eyes off Sara, he had moved to sit beside her.

Sara turned to him, their faces close and as she stared into his piercing eyes she realised he was talking about her. Sara watched Michael swallow heavily and carefully waited for his move. As apprehensive she had been when talking about Michael and her feelings with Vee she couldn't deny her attraction to him and the increasing heavy wish of hers that she had kissed him last night.

Michael scanned Sara's face and wondered what her lips tasted like. As the sun was setting further a light wind picked up around them and a small strand of Sara's hair was blowing onto her cheek, slowly Michael grazed the side of her face with his fingertips and led the piece of hair back behind her ear. It felt like time had stopped as Michael brought his hand from her ear down to her chin, he stroked just underneath and then lifted her jaw upwards and brought her mouth closer to his. Sara gulped and continued to stare back until she could feel the heat from his mouth and slowly she closed her eyes. His lips met hers and together, hesitantly they shared their first kiss.

It grew in confidence with each second that passed, Sara's arms moved around Michael's neck and his mouth opened wider tasting her with the tip of his tongue to which she responded hungrily.

They drew back for breath and Sara let out a breathy laugh as she pulled back. Their foreheads touching, they both opened their eyes and Michael whispered "Your beautiful". Sara blushed again and straightened herself up.

"That was…"

"Yeah, I know"

Michael leaned over and kissed her a second time much quicker than the last.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely!"


	6. Capital Letters

_**Sorry it's been so long, I have many reasons none to bore you with though. So onto the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Many thanks for your wonderful reviews as well, much appreciated.**_

Michael walked Sara back to her room to get ready, upon noticing that Veronica still hadn't returned it was agreed that Sara would get ready and meet Michael back at his and Lincoln's room. To say she rushed was an understatement and even though it felt like forever, Sara soon found herself outside the boys room knocking.

Michael answered, "You were fast" he stated with a grin on his face, "exciting plans or something?"

Sara looked down and laughed "something like that, is Veronica here?"

Michael nodded and ushered her inside.

Walking through the small hallway she glanced over at the first bed and noticed Veronica lying asleep in a small ball with Lincoln sitting beside her on a chair holding a wet flannel to her forehead.

"That isn't a hangover" Sara felt like she had stated the obvious but continued to move and sat herself on the side of the bed, careful not to knock her friend. She lifted her hand and felt V's forehead quickly setting herself into Doctor mode. "She feels hot, probably a temperature" Lincoln moved to lift the blanked off but Sara stopped him, shaking her head. "Don't make the body feel colder, it will raise her temperature even more" Lincoln nodded and settled back down. "How long has she been like this?"

"I'm not sure" Lincoln answered "I" he paused "we thought it was a hangover but then she started to sweat and puking more and more. It feels like all day"

Sara nodded, listening "It could be heat stroke, food poisoning, a stomach bug any number of things, we can see how she goes over night, if she improves, great, if not, I'll speak to the medical centre in the morning and see what else it could be"

"Thanks doc" Sara playfully smacked him on the arm and smiled, she loved it when he called her by their familiar nickname.

Suddenly Michael cleared his throat, he had sat and watched the exchange, in awe of how quickly Sara changed from friend to doctor back to friend again, so easily, he loved how at ease she was with his brother, he shouldn't be so surprised he thought. He knew how fond Lincoln was of Sara, he remembered all to well the rant he had listened to when Lincoln found out Paul had cheated, he also remembered how he had to restrain him from going out and finding Paul too.

"Sara if it's okay with you, I suggest a change of plan?" Sara and Lincoln both looked up and waited for Michael to continue, "instead of going out, how about I go get food, we chill here, keep Linc company and watch really bad Spanish tv."

Sara smiled and nodded.

"Thanks bro, but go out, don't worry about it." Sara placed her hand on Linc's arm and shook her head. "Nope, that's our new plan, can I come with you though, to get food?"

Michael nodded and headed for the door and Sara followed.

They spent the evening together as newly planned, Veronica woke up a few times and acknowledged the room before running to the toilet and throwing up. Sara kept a poker face throughout smiling over at Lincoln reassuringly, telling him how normal it was whilst thinking about all the things it could be without starting to panic herself. Michael was watching the room the entire time, grimacing with Lincoln every time Veronica would lose her stomach and stealing looks at Sara and seeing the brief flashes of concern that would only last for a second at most. In those seconds he wanted to hold her.

The night was getting later and Sara lost count how many times she yawned, the day had been long, but good, she definitely wouldn't forget how good today was. "Guys, I'm going to have to go back to my room, I'm really tired." Sara began to stand and looked over at a once again sleeping Veronica. "She's going to have to stay here and I know Lincoln your going to want to be close to her but she needs room, so sleep in the other bed okay?"

Both Lincoln and Michael looked around the room, trying to work out the night's sleeping situations as there were only two beds. Before she could stop herself and think Sara found herself giving a suggestion. "Michael can stay with me"

Both men looked at Sara in shock, Linc's mouth slightly agape.

"I don't mean stay stay, just use the other bed, were both adults." Sara tried to save herself, even she didn't know how she got so bold, all she knew was that she really didn't mind spending more time with Michael, she wanted to get to know him more, know everything really and the thought of this made her stomach turn over in a most amazing way.

"If that's okay, that would be fine with me" He smiled at her then started to get his things together, Sara passed him the spare key and went off first, wanting to be ready for bed before he got there.

Before Michael walked out the door ten minutes later Lincoln tugged on his arm. "Look man, I know this has been said before but do you know what your doing?"

"I'm a grown man Linc, I won't hurt her, harm her or push her, I like her" Lincoln nodded and tapped his shoulder. "Just remember that you know Paul and you need to tell her soon, it was you that tattled on his affair, you bought that relationship down and before you interrupt, yes, I know for good reason, don't start something on a lie"

"I haven't lied"

"You know what I mean, tell her the truth before she finds out from Paul herself, cause he'll use it to his advantage, you know he will."

"Okay, I'll tell her, but only if it moves somewhere, we don't know what this is."

With that Michael walked out the door.

Sara pulled on her night top and walked out the bathroom, as she was about to sort her bed sheets she heard the door click but not open fully. "Is it safe?" Sara laughed and replied telling him to come in. She pointed at the bed to the left and explained he was welcome to get comfortable, so he placed his toiletry bag on the end and waited until the door clicked shut.

Michael and Sara stared at each other, they both knew what they wanted, a repeat of earlier that day, their first kiss.

Sara shivered "Are you cold?" Michael asked ready to go over to her.

"No, I'm not cold, just thinking" Sara took a step towards him, playing with the black thin bracelet on her forearm. "About what?" He hoped she was thinking about what he was.

Sara reached Michael and put her hand on the back of his neck, she looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nervous but um" she took a breath in. "I like you, I've known you for two days but I really like you" Michael stared back at her trying to convey that he felt the same. Sara lost herself in his eyes and allowed herself to close the gap.

They stood in the middle of the room and kissed, minutes passed but neither wanted to pull away. The kiss grew though and hands had begun to move, exploring and with this Michael pulled away.

"Sara, lets go to bed"

The couple had moved to separate beds, reluctantly, but knowing it was a better idea then moving too fast. They had talked as they lay opposite each other, talked about everything and nothing, filling in blanks and laughing along at funny pastimes until Michael watched Sara drift off to sleep, he continued to stare at her peaceful form until sleep found him to.

The next few days had turned out to be not the holiday Sara had hoped for, Veronica had seemed better, her temperature dropping and sickness reducing meant they were all able to venture out to the poolside although Veronica's random trips to the bathroom did not go unnoticed by her friend the doctor. Two days after the sickness began Sara forced her to take a pregnancy test much to Veronicas protest.

Veronica and Lincoln had always planned on a family, plenty of kids that matched their different but similar at times personalities. However biological children was a hope that had faded fast for the pair, after years of trying and painful losses always in the first trimester they had decided to give up on their dream and focus on them, enjoying what they had. When discussions were had with family and friends about when they would be blessed with the pitter patter of tiny feet their brief flashes of internal pain did not go unnoticed by Sara and Michael, who knew better then to bring it up, ever!

So that's the reason why Vee fought Sara hard in their hotel room, refusing to take the test that sat in Sara's hand.

"Please" Sara had pleaded "Just so I can rule it out"

Veronica took it reluctantly and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"It's not needed, Me and Linc haven't had sex in three months"

"3 months!" Sara exclaimed "And I don't know why I'm asking this but why not?"

"I read an article on the internet" Veronica could literally hear her friends eyes rolling back in disapproval. "It says that you have to reset yourself, recycle, that sort of thing"

"What a load of..."

"Linc obviously protested" Vee chimed back in before Sara finished her sentence. "but he had no choice"

Sara shook her head to herself, she could imagine how that conversation had gone down, knowing the pair of them like she did.

A few minutes passed and she had emerged carrying the test in tissue refusing to look at the result, she passed it to her friend asking her to look.

Sara took a heavy breath and looked, a smile growing on her face as she did.

"Well looks like your about to be free of your first trimester."

The four of them had gone out to dinner that night to celebrate, toasting to a new future, a more hopeful one. During the meal Michael was trying and failing to not stare at Sara, sometimes braving a brief touch of her leg under the table, enjoying it immensely when he saw her blush every time. Since their 'sleepover' the nights before they had tried to keep it casual, holding hands out of sight from his brother and wife, a few brief kisses when running errands, both of them enjoying testing new waters. But it was here on their last but one night away that Veronica made an announcement that brought everything to a halt.

"I'm going home"

The table fell silent, a glass of water that Sara was about to sip from stayed still just inches from her mouth. Lincoln reached across and held his wife's hand in support, they had obviously discussed this then Sara thought.

"I'm so sorry Sara, I know what this vacation means to you, to us but I can't risk this pregnancy, not now." Sara lowered her glass and looked down, she knew, of course, that this was the right decision for Veronica, that she had waited so long for this, their happy ending that had she been put in her friends shoes, she'd be doing exactly the same thing. But. Sara felt her eyes fill up. But this was her time, to find herself, to rest and to start anew. Sara felt a hand fully on her leg, squeezing in reassurance, at least she had found him.

"Vee it's okay. Oh god please don't cry, you'll get me going"

Both women laughed and cried, leaving the men at the table feeling perplexed at the situation.

"I have an idea" Everyone faced Michael now, looking at him blankly. "Why don't I switch with Vee?"

Lincoln now spoke "What you talking about?"

"So if I go in Veronica's place, just switch names on the booking, it will be cheaper then cancelling the rest of your holiday, plus I have another two weeks before I have to be back into work" Michael rushed his explanation out looking between the three of them for a reaction.

"But you two don't know each other, not really" Veronica being the first to air her concern, it would be a great fix for her situation but would never throw Sara under the bus for the sake of a few hundred dollars. Sara just looked at Michael unsure of what to make of his proposal. Was it because he wanted to get to know her more, was he just looking for a further vacation, her mind was racing at a 100 miles per minute.

"Well they've already swapped spit, what more do they need know!" Veronica slapped her husband on the arm for his inappropriateness.

"Can I talk to you, please, in private." Sara pulled away from the table and walked to the back of the Italian restaurant they were in, Michael following hurriedly trying to work out a good enough explanation as to why he wanted to extend his holiday. "What are you doing?" Sara had turned to face Michael now, she was standing close looking up at him trying to search his face for any sign.

"I'm trying to help"

"Michael I've known you for only five days and now your talking of us continuing this vacation together, its mad"

"Look Sara I know it's only been five days" He tilted her chin so she was looking straight to him. "But I'm not a stranger okay, my family knows me, you can trust me I promise, it may only be five days but I've kissed you, danced with you and quite frankly made every possible excuse to be close to you. I want to spend more time with you, I want to get to know you more, I want to kiss you more."

To make a point he leant down and kissed her softly caressing her cheek with his hand, gently pulling away he added "Please Sara, I'll change the rooms to twin beds, heck I'll get another room but don't make this end, not yet."

Sara smiled more fully nodding her head slowly, swallowing heavy she kissed him back and walked back to their table.

"It's decided" Sara exclaimed as she sat back down, Michael seconds behind her. "I guess we're continuing on!"

The next few days had turned out to be not the holiday Sara had hoped for, it was turning into something more.


	7. Wonderful thing to love

Michael was sitting on his lounger facing the sun, the temperature was reaching its peak and sweat had began to fall down his neck. His sunglasses, rounded, were now starting to stick to his face and the thought of jumping in the pool was becoming growingly enticing. The increasing hotness of the day was not the only cause for him wanting to go for a dip but also the body that was gliding the surface of the water on an inflatable raft. Sara's hand was lazily dipped into the shallow pool, an unsatisfying way of trying to stay cool and as she slowly drifted around, Michael followed her with his eyes; They were now officially on holiday alone.

His brother and sister in law had left that morning to catch what would have originally been his flight back to Chicago.

Michael thought back to their goodbyes in the hotel lobby, Sara was upset but was trying hard not to show it, Michael felt it was so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. They had spoken the night before as he had wanted to make sure that moving forward in her vacation was definitely okay, she had reassured him it was.

Veronica had asked Michael to help her with something, a lame excuse to speak to him privately that everyone saw right through and as they walked through the hotel corridors back towards her room she laid it out.

"Now are you absolutely sure about this?" Veronica had stopped and faced him looking him straight in the eyes, any hint of playfulness completely gone.

"Vee, I'm sure, no offence but I feel I've been questioned on anything to do with Sara since I got here, I no I'm not perfect but I'm not a bad person either" Michael turned away in annoyance, why did everyone seem to have a problem with him and Sara. A relationship, he thought, that hadn't even started. Not really.

Veronica dropped her head, she could understand his side but he needed to know hers too. "Listen to me." When Michael didn't turn back she repeated herself with a bit more force that caused him to turn.

"You're one of my favourite people on this earth, don't ever doubt that but so is she. You didn't know her before" Michael tried to interrupt "You knew of her but you didn't know Sara, before Paul she was so full of energy, on top of working ridiculous shifts from being a student, to intern to now resident she was rarely in. From shopping to adventure to fairs she did it all, never wanting to miss out and yes there were men." Michael inwardly sighed, should it pain him so much to hear that. "But with Paul it passed early stages to being serious and at first we all liked him, felt it was a good mix, both professional and you know how he can turn on the charm. But he changed her, she became Paul's Sara, he ordered and she jumped, he barked and she bowed. He destroyed her slowly over the year, took away her self confidence and belief that she could do anything, she lost the passion to explore, she felt this was the end goal and the best she could do. It sounds so wrong but cheating on her was the best thing he could have done. She's slowly coming back, the Sara you see today is only half of what she was and I can't, I won't have it destroyed again." Veronica swiped at a stray tear "Damn hormones!" Michael pulled her into a hug, he could understand her upset, Sara and Veronica were like sisters to each other.

"Vee, I promise I won't hurt her" Veronica smiled up at him thankful that her words seemed to have an effect on him. "I have a plan."

As the pair headed back to the lobby Michael explained his thoughts for the next few weeks, how he was planning on making it a trip for Sara to remember. By the time they got back there was a car waiting to take the newly pregnant couple to the airport.

Sara pulled Veronica in to a hug, "call me as soon as you land" Veronica nodded into her shoulder. Across the way Lincoln had clasped Michaels hand "Stay safe out here man" and the brothers pulled apart.

As Michael loaded the last of Veronica's bag into the car she whispered to him "bring her back, please?" He nodded and promised he would try.

Bringing himself back to the present he moved off his lounger and lowered himself into the pool, enjoying the coolness of the water as it surrounded his body. Michael waded over to Sara making her jump when he leant opposite her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sara raised her glasses over her face and left them on top of her head, she was now looking directly in his eyes with only a very small distance between them.

"Are you looking forward to flying to Paris tonight?"

Sara nodded and smiled widely, going to Paris had long been a dream for her, visiting the Louvre, shopping on the Champs Elysees and visiting Montmartre. "I really am, I dreamt of going to Paris when I was younger so it still feels unreal that I actually get to go, though I feel I'm just going to be dragging you around for 3 days, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, there are a few things in London I want to do so I'm sure I'll get my own back" Sara laughed at this. "This is still a bit strange though right? Meet you, hang out, kiss you, vacation for two weeks."

"Well when you put it like that" Sara laughed inwardly and shook her head. "I'm still glad though" Michael said honestly.

"Yeah, me too" Michael closed the gap at her answer and gave her short sweet kisses.

"Plus I'm looking forward to more of this" Michael added honestly.

Suddenly Sara sobered, what was his expectation of this holiday. As if reading her mind Michael cut in. "And if all we do is this and nothing more, I will have gotten more then I expected. We go at your pace Sara, I'm not looking for a one night thing."

Sara took hold of his hand at his admission, thankful for his boldness and not for her shyness. "No, we go at our pace, I'm not saying I'm easy but I'm no saint" Sara ended with a smirk and by the look on Michael's face it was was the reaction she had hoped for.

For the France leg of the holiday Michael had planned a few surprises for Sara as a way of thanking her for taking this trip with him.

Michael's first surprise had been at the airport to fly to Paris, he had let Sara do the talking when checking in and when the lady behind the desk had told them their seat numbers he was pleased to see Sara's reaction.

"Did you do this?" She asked turning to him after picking up their passes and passports.

"I wanted to start off this part with a treat for you Sara"

"First class though Michael, it's too much"

"This vacation hasn't turned out how you imagined it but I will try to make it as perfect as I can, okay?" Sara nodded slowly, a smile reaching the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you."

With hand luggage in tow they made their way to security, " How did you manage that so quick anyway?" Sara asked.

"I have my ways" Michael answered back.

The second hadn't exactly been a surprise but more of a way to help a situation out, well that was how he had explained it to Sara when they had reached the hotel.

"For god's sake Michael, a suite?" Michael pulled their luggage towards the lift ready to explain himself.

"It has two bathrooms, two rooms and everything else is shared, I was just tying to make the living arrangements less awkward"

Sara suddenly felt disappointment fall on her, she got it, he didn't want to share a room or even a bed. "Okay then" she answered and followed him silently into the lift.

The lift ride was awkward, walking into the suite was awkward and now standing on the very large balcony looking over the river and Notre Dame was awkward. Sara was letting her disappointment eat at her, she thought being on this vacation would have meant that inevitably they would have gotten more intimate, not straight away but she thought an exploration of this new relationship, or whatever this was, was at least on the table.

Sara leant on the rails and dipped her head down trying to hide a yawn, why she chose to hide it though she had no idea, it was one-thirty in the morning and yawning was completely acceptable. Michael, never missing a beat, looked over and placing a hand on her back said, "I think someone's ready for bed"

Sara stood straight and let out a breathy laugh, with her hands on her hips she turned and headed to her room, she wasn't in the mood for small talk, she was still feeling raw from Michael's rejection.

After watching Sara retreat to her room he turned back to face the river slightly baffled. "Okay then."

Michael woke suddenly, still feeling groggy, he looked over to the clock on his dresser and noted he had only been asleep for two hours, placing a hand on his forehead he tried to work out why he had woken up.

He didn't have to think for long as the sound of something hitting the floor behind his door had him sitting up, Michael instantly thought of Sara and hoped she was okay. He threw on his bedroom pants and went to investigate the cause of his disturbed sleep.

Michael opened his door and walked softly down the hallway of their suite, a small amount of light was creeping from underneath the door to the kitchenette and he pushed it open slowly.

Sara shot round to face the door as she heard it push open and locked eyes, only briefly with Michael. Not wanting him to see her red and tear marked face she spun back round to face the sink and wall. She was too slow however, Michael had noticed and immediately started towards her.

"Sara?" Michael began but hushed up when Sara's hand gestured for him to pause.

"I'm fine Michael, go back to bed."

Veronica had warned him that she had a tendency to internalise everything and he decided that right here, on holiday with him that wasn't going to happen, he reached for Sara's hand and gently tugged it as a signal for her to follow him. Turning to finally look at him she was confused, where was he taking her and as soon as she left the kitchen and turned right she knew.

Sara stopped mid walk.

"Sara, please trust me, it's not what you think." Sara studied Michael for a few seconds more and then nodded, once again she followed him.

As they both entered Michaels room an air of tension suddenly descended, Sara watched intently awaiting his next move, unaware of what to do next she stood staring at the object that brought up so many thoughts in her mind. Michael moved to the double bed in the middle of his room and flung the duvet back, sitting on the mattress he beckoned Sara over.

She couldn't move, her feet stuck to the floor were refusing to follow any instructions her mind was trying to give. Sara stared back at Michael, she was aware she looked a tired mess and probably resembled more of a lost boy then an attractive twenty something female. Michael moved to her again but this time he allowed his hands to fall to her lower arms and slowly draw them up in comfort. Looking into her eyes he tried to convey kindness, caring and hoping to not look like a crazed guy trying to bed a new conquest, he really did not want her to think of him as that. Michael slowly walked backwards leading Sara with him and this time she moved never taking her eyes off of his. They both moved down to the bed and lay side by side looking at each other, Michael reached for the covers and pulled them over making sure Sara was warm enough, she smiled in appreciation, although it was tinged with sadness.

"Michael I…" Sara started and looked down, what should she say Sara thought, she felt like she had no words.

Michael lifted her chin back up with his finger, he wanted her to be looking at him when he spoke. "Sara I got us twin rooms in a suit because I didn't want to presume and nor did I want you to think I had an alternative motive for this holiday." Michael stroked a piece of loose hair behind Sara's ear as he was talking, still touching her delicately as if she were to break if touched harshly.

"That's not why I'm upset" Michael looked at her with a 'really' look, he was not buying that. "Okay, maybe that's not all I was upset about" Sara smiled to herself, she placed a hand on his bare chest as she said this and they both became intrigued by her new placement. "I did think you didn't want me, but the main reason is because I'm kind of missing Vee, and it's not because I'm here with you instead but that we planned this trip for so long and I'm sad that she isn't here with me" Michael picked up the hand that Sara had placed on his chest and kissed her fingers before placing her hand back to his chest.

Michael responded in a low whisper, a sound that sends tingles down Sara's spine "I want you, I promise, I'm just taking this at your speed, I'd happily fall asleep with you in the same bed for the rest of the holiday if that's what your thinking?"

Sara chuckled again instantly feeling better, "Well as long as you don't snore!".

Michael pulls Sara in for a small quick kiss and just like when the air changed when they entered the room it changes again here, as they kiss and slowly become bolder, Sara shuffles herself closer to Michael's body in an attempt to close the gap between them, as she does his arm moves around her back and brings her closer still. At this angle everything is touching and Sara can feel his attraction.

"Wait" Michael mumbles against her mouth. "when we do this, it's going to be perfect, not now"

"Always a gentleman" she replied cupping his cheek.

Sara bent her neck down and tucked herself away into him. Sighing in content, she allowed her eyes to close.

It smelt, not in the way she had expected or been told but it certainly had a character smell. The river looked still, allowing her full reflection to appear, it felt like a welcome, this is what you've been waiting for.

Sara turned to face the looming towers and the sound of a thousand voices faded away as she focused on the monsters peering down at her. The gothic design was captivating, a dark building that represented light, a character of the city beckoning her to enter. The finality of actually being there in that place where she had longed for since a child filled her with joy and she beamed with it.

After waking up in each others arms late in the morning they had begun their sightseeing tour of Paris with earnest. They ate lunch in the park of the Louvre finishing it off with ice cream, then carried on hand in hand towards the river bank. After a few hours they had finally reached Notre Dame where Michael found himself watching Sara be the perfect tourist.

The day was not over and it was 45 minutes until sunset, Michael wanted to show Sara his Paris. He assumed, because she had never mentioned it, that she was unaware of the treasure that sat in Montmartre. He had watched with happiness of her reaction to things she had dreamt about becoming the reality. Listened intently to her stories and facts about each landmark but now he wanted to lead her.

Michael pulled her with urgency to the Metro, refusing to answer her questions about their destination. He was pushing for time, they had to make sunset. They walked the back streets, not wanting to unveil his secret just yet, smiling at her puzzled expression as they power walked through the back streets and past run down shops, he ignored her 'you have to be joking' remark when they began their ascent up the steep cobbled steps. As they reached higher Sara's breathlessness did not take away the excitement that was growing.

A white spire grew larger with every step up, an atmosphere was building and she could sense it with the sound of voices and buzzing all around her. Michael kept peering back, happy to share his Parisian secret with a woman he was falling fast for.

With each step the view started to give his secret away, Sara quickly remembered something she had read about places to visit in Paris, internally she was kicking herself that she didn't think of this to do.

Out of breath they had finally reached the top and the full view of Sacré-Cœur stood flawlessly in front, its size and beauty could bring emotion to the coldest of person. Michael pulled at Sara's hand, steering her to the left. "Look down and please don't look up until I say"

"Okay"

Sara felt herself being pulled further, through crowds, catching bits of conversation as they moved. After a few seconds they came to a stop and Sara felt his hands on her lower arms, lifting them to place on a wall in front. Michael was behind her keeping her close to him, in their own bubble, he whispered 'now' into her ear and she lifted her head, finally.

The Paris skyline drenched in an orange glow awarded her sight, the sun setting to the left of the Eiffel Tower, Monteparnasse Tower looming behind and the shadow of a maze of streets featured below. The view made Sara's breath hitch, she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Would Paul have treated her to such a wonderful day? Would he have gone out of his way to make her smile like Michael had?

She knew the answer, leaning back, bringing herself comfort in his arms. No was the answer, Paul never did anything if there wasn't something else in it for him. So she felt lucky standing with this man who treated her so selflessly and seemed to be able to read her so well. As she felt Michael kiss her bare shoulder her stomach flipped again, could she really feel so strongly after a week, she knew she wanted to spend all of her time with him, progress emotionally and physically. Still taking in the view she allowed her mind to wander to the previous night, she had wanted to do more and she knew he felt the same. Sara moved her head back so she could see him, she spoke with her eyes and pulled his head down with her hand so they could kiss. Their lips meet and begin to move in sync, with every brush the kiss builds and Michael quickly remembers that they are standing in a very public place, he pulls away but stays close enough so she can hear him whisper.

"I know I said we would take it slow but I can't seem to stay away from you"

As if it was her favourite thing to do Sara again cups his cheek with her hand, stroking with her fingers.

"Let's head back, dinner and" he gulps as she pauses. "Bed"

Kissing her again, this time quicker, he pulls her hand and leads her quickly away and towards the steps.

People standing close turn to look at the man and giggling young woman who were quickly rushing away.


End file.
